Potter the Otter
by Sanddobby
Summary: Harry Potter gets warped to redwall with Ron, Hermione and Draco!!!!! mild language and a little slash in chapter 6-7. ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE R+R!!!!!!!!
1. The Accident

Ok I spent a long time on this story so review it please!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own harry potter. Even more unfortunately, I don't own Redwall either. All characters are creations of jk rowling or brian jacques, except for a few which I created.  
  
********  
  
"Harry! Over here!" called Ron, as Harry walked through the door into Potions class. "I've saved you a seat!" Just then Draco Malfoy appeared next to him, strode quickly over to the seat Ron had been saving, and sat down with a nasty smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh, sorry Potter, I didn't notice your little friend here. Why don't you go sit somewhere else?"  
  
Harry turned away, grumbling, as he took the seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Don't notice him, Harry," she said. "He's just trying to get you in trouble."  
  
"I know, Herm, but it's so hard. It's like he's always behind you, ready to play another nasty prank. Someday I'm going to get back at him, somehow."  
  
"Settle down class. I have a very special project for you today." Said professor  
  
Snape, with a look of fiendish glee on his face. "We're going to make Dimension Travel  
  
Potions! These potions, if made correctly, will send anyone it touches to another dimension! Maybe even another world! But if made incorrectly, then anyone it touches will instantly become permanently, horribly mutated. So get them right, because we will be testing them later on."  
  
Harry and Hermione began mixing horned slugs and purple beetle legs into their cauldron. Harry looked over at Ron, and could see that Draco's hand was inching toward the cauldron to tip it over. Harry looked away, knowing that if he yelled out what  
  
Draco was doing, he could get in serious trouble. Splash!  
  
"Professor, Ron tipped this cauldron over onto me!" Came Draco's whining voice.  
  
"Mr. Weasly! That was the worst bit of trickery I've seen yet in this class! You could have killed or permanently disfigured Mr. Malfoy! You will be expelled young man, I will make sure of that!"  
  
This happened just as Hermione was stirring the last ingredient into the potion.  
  
Harry jumped up and yelled "Draco dumped it on himself Professor! I saw him!" The contents of their cauldron sprayed over the first row of desks as the leaping Harry knocked it off his own, leaving Ron, Draco, Harry, and Hermione completely saturated in a slimy green substance. "MR. POTTER, SIT DOWN RIGHT N..." Snape was cut short as a blinding flash of light filled the room. When it dimmed, the four students were gone.  
  
"I guess they got it right." Came a timid voice from the back of the room.  
  
********  
  
  
  
Harry awoke with a blinding headache. He felt a cool breeze ruffling his hair.  
  
That feels nice... he thought. He came back to reality with a jolt. He was outside! He was sitting on grass! "Where am I?" he wondered. He opened his eyes. He was in the middle  
  
of a forest! He looked around a little more. There was a giant brown mouse lying on the  
  
ground next to him! He looked to his right. There were two more creatures a little ways away, a red squirrel and a yellowish-whitish colored ferret! They were both the size of a human.  
  
Instinctively, he looked down. His hands were covered in fur! Sleek black fur! He looked  
  
behind him. He had a tail! A flat, rudderlike tail! He called out to the surrounding trees,  
  
"Where the heck am I?" "I say, no need to shout old chap. I'm standing right  
  
beside you!" Harry looked around franticly. Indeed, standing next to him was someone.  
  
But it wasn't a human! It was a tall, skinny hare! He was mottled brown and white, and was wearing a red coat. His ears twitched comically as he answered the question  
  
"Well for your information, you are in the middle of Mossflower wood! About ten feet away from Redwall Abbey! Now it's your turn. Who are you? I say, you are a strange looking chap, you'll pardon my saying. I've never seen a black otter before. Black mice, black squirrels, and even an all black badger once. But never one like you!"  
  
"So I'm an otter," thought Harry. "But how did I get here? The last think I remember is the Dimension travel potion." the thought came to him like a thunderbolt. "I spilled the potion and it sent us here, where there are animals instead of people! Let's see. the mouse must be Hermione. She looks so cute as a mouse. That squirrel must be Ron, because the ferret has to be Draco. It suits him perfectly." The hare's voice cut across his thoughts.  
  
"Well, are you going to stand there all day? Don't you have the bally manners to answer a chap's question? Thumping bad form old sport!"  
  
"Sorry sir, I was just thinking. My name is Harry Potter. This mouse is my friend Hermione Granger, that squirrel is my friend Ronald Weasly, and the ferret is Draco Malfoy. May I ask who you are sir?"  
  
"No need to be so formal, you young rip. My name is Basil Stag Hare. Foot fighter, and camouflage expert. I expect you're hungry. Why don't you join me for a bit of lunch while we wait for the rest of these sleeping beauties to wake up? I say, what strange names."  
  
*********  
  
After a tasty lunch of hot oatcakes, spread with honey and butter, and cold mint tea, the two new friends sat on the ground, waiting for the others to wake up. After a considerable time had passed, Ron began to stir.  
  
"Ouch, my head hurts. oh no, this is heaven isn't it? It's too beautiful and calm and quiet here to be earth. I'm dead! I'm dead! I was too young to die! I was only 14! Wait a second! I have FUR? And a TAIL? Okay, this is a dream. It's only a dream Ron, only a dream. A really scary dream! Ahhh! A giant otter! Ahhh! A giant hare! Ahhh! A giant mouse! AHHHHHHH! A giant dead ferret!" Ron fainted dead away. Harry ran over and splashed his face with the rest of the mint tea in his cup. Ron's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Stay back, otter, I know Kung Fu!" He leaped up, waving his arms around.  
  
"Oh, shut up Ron, you don't know Kung Fu."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because it's me Ron. Your best friend, Harry."  
  
"If you are Harry, then you'll know what I keep under my bed in that little box."  
  
Harry whispered something in his friend's ear.  
  
"Ok, you're Harry." Said Ron. "Do you know where we are?"  
  
"Well, according to my friend the hare, we're in the middle of Mossflower wood, about ten feet away from Redwall abbey."  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
"Let me put it this way: we're not in Kansas anymore, Toto."  
  
"So explain this place to me."  
  
"Well, as far as I can see, this place is entirely populated by animals. No people anywhere. The animals live in houses, wear clothing, and cook food. Good food, too. I think that that ferret is Draco, and that mouse is Hermione. You're a squirrel, and as you can see, I'm an otter. We're here because of the potion I spilled."  
  
"Oh, I understand now."  
  
"You still think it's a dream."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, don't I've pinched myself too many times for it to be a dream."  
  
Ron looked around, then pinched himself. Hard. He leapt in the air, howling in  
  
Pain. "You were right! Not a dream!"  
  
"Harry, old sport, why don't you introduce me to your friend? He seems like a jolly old regular comedian, wot?"  
  
************ 


	2. The Abbey

After everyone had woken up, been introduced to the hare, and been given an explanation by Harry and Ron, (Harry, Ron, and Hermione in Draco's case), they all sat down around a fire for dinner. "Eat up, Young 'uns. Tomorrow I'll take you inside the Abbey, and see to it that you get proper clothes and beds." Dinner was hot vegetable soup, and more mint tea. After they ate, that set about putting the fire out to go to sleep. Draco couldn't resist laughing, "Potter the otter, try not to trip over your tail, ha ha ha."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy the bouncing ferret." Harry said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Draco blushed, remembering his run-in last year with Mad-Eye Moody. Ron and Hermione rolled on the ground, laughing at the memory. "Ha ha ha! Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret! I remember it as if it were yesterday," Ron howled, tears of joy running down his cheeks. "You know, that body fits you quite well. Sure, you're a bit slimmer, but otherwise you haven't changed a bit!" Draco growled, and leapt at Ron. But, being a squirrel, he was too fast. Draco landed face down in the dirt. He jumped up, and came to the attack again, only to be sent flying from a kick from Basil. "Break it up, feller me lads. Now's not the time to fight!" Draco walked over to the far side of camp, grumbling and rubbing his nose. He lay down, and before long he was snoring.  
  
"I swear he should have been a worm." Ron said quietly to Hermione, as they lay down to sleep also.  
  
************  
  
It was the late morning when Harry woke up. He automatically reached for his glasses, realized he didn't need them in his new form, sat up, and opened his eyes. He saw Hermione and Basil packing up the dinner things into a burlap bag, Ron searching around the surrounding woodland and Draco on the ground, snoring to raise the dead.  
  
He walked over and joined Ron over at the edge of the clearing.  
  
"So what do you think about this whole predicament, Harry? Are we gonna be here forever? Because if all the food is that good, I'm not in any rush to leave."  
  
"I doubt that were going to be here forever, Ron. I bet someone at Hogwarts is trying to get us back right now."  
  
"So we're going to go back?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Shoot. I have to remember to get some recipes before we go."  
  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts.  
  
"Alright, Snape, What did you do to them?" Said professor McGonagall  
  
"I didn't do anything. They did it themselves. We were just learning how to make dimension traveling potions and that Potter boy's cauldron spilled and so they're gone."  
  
"Where did they go?"  
  
"I don't know. They could be anywhere."  
  
"Do you know how to get them back?"  
  
"No, and I don't know of anyone who does."  
  
McGonagall sighed and slumped down in her chair. The ministry would be furious! Four students gone, and no trace of where they went? The school could be closed down. "Call Dumbledore back from Australia." She told Snape. "This is more serious that I first thought."  
  
*************  
  
"Hullo up there!" Basil bellowed up at the sentries standing watch on top of the great wall surrounding Redwall abbey. The Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco had never seen a wall this size in all their life! Mice peered down at them, recognized Basil, then disappeared over the parapet. The huge doors inched open, and the five made their way through an archway into the sunlit grounds of Redwall. Waiting to meet them was a big badger, a young mouse, an otter, a mole, and an old mouse. When the badger saw Draco, she let out a warning growl. Draco stepped behind the other three, shaking.  
  
"What brings you to Redwall Abbey, my friends?" the old mouse asked.  
  
"Well, sir, we came here as a bit of an accident really," Hermione answered. "We, um, got lost, when we were traveling to, um, the."  
  
"Wastelands. To the far east." Harry interrupted, seeing that Hermione was stuck for an answer.  
  
"Wastelands? I've never heard of any wastelands to the east," Said the old mouse. "But if you are traveling there, then they must exist. I am Abbot Mordalfus, Abbot of all Redwall. This other mouse is Mattimeo, the warrior of Redwall, this badger is my friend Constance, this otter is my friend Winifred, and this mole is Foremole.  
  
"Burr, ow do ee do zurs?" the mole said. Seeing the puzzled expression on the newcomer's faces, Mattimeo translated. "He says 'how do you do, sirs?'"  
  
"Very well thank you, Foremole.  
  
"Now that you know who we are, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Harry Potter, this mouse is Hermione Granger, this squirrel is Ron Weasly, and this ferret is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Well I suspect you're hungry and want a place to stay. You are welcome here as long as you wish to stay."  
  
"Our thanks, Abbot sir."  
  
The four walked inside the main abbey building accompanied by the Abbot, Winifred, and Foremole. Constance and Mattimeo lagged behind, talking in secretive tones. "The mouse, the otter, and the squirrel seem honest creatures. It's that ferret I don't like."  
  
"Aye, you're right there, Constance. He has the air of evil about him. We should watch him carefully. They do have strange names, don't they?"  
  
************* 


	3. The Feast

Coincidentally, that night, Redwall was having a feast to celebrate the coming of winter. Cavern hole was hung with green, silver, red, and white wall hangings and tapestries. Everyone was working. Harry and Draco were setting tables, each working at opposite ends of the room. Basil and Ron had appointed themselves official taste testers. Everyone had taken immensely to the temporary squirrel, and they gladly offered their various dishes to be tested for "poison". Hermione had found within her a certain skill for the making of pastries and cakes and such. In the hustle and bustle of the kitchen, old friar Hugo was glad of the extra help. She was just about to take a fresh baked mushroom pasty out of the oven, when Ron and Harry and Draco came over to her. "Tables are all set," Harry said.  
  
"All food is completely fit for animal consumption." Ron said, patting his stomach. "Except for that." he reached out to take some of the pasty, but Hermione slapped his paws away.  
  
"Someone just offered to give us a tour. It was that mouse, Mattimeo. Boy, they have strange names here." Draco said.  
  
"Not as strange as yours." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Shut up, mousie."  
  
*************  
  
"This is Great Hall. The long tapestry on the wall is a history of Redwall. The mouse in the center is Martin the Warrior. He was the founder of our abbey, after saving Mossflower from Tsarmina, the evil wildcat queen of the thousand eyes." Said Mattimeo, pointing to the picture of a heroic looking mouse in armor. "In times of need, his spirit will come and aid Redwall through a very special individual. The last time this happened was before I was born, when Redwall was under attack by Cluny the scourge and his horde of vermin." At this word, he cast a glance at Draco. "He carried on through my father, Matthias the warrior. Alas, he is dead now, so you may not meet him. Alright, lets continue the tour." He said, beckoning to them from the bottom stair of a long flight. "Next I'll show you the dormitories and where you will sleep tonight after the feast."  
  
Mattimeo was a sturdy young mouse, who was, undoubtedly, very interested in Hermione. She was very pretty as a mouse.  
  
*************  
  
"Dong! Dong!" the Matthias and Methuselah bells rang out from the bell tower. It was time for the feast! All the creatures took their places around the long dining table in cavern hole. After the grace was said, they all sat down and commenced eating. There were apple turnovers, seedcake with mint frosting, fresh fish caught that morning in the abbey pond, pasties, and every type of candied nut that you can think of, like acorns, chestnuts, and even pecans. And to wash it all down was fresh cold milk, all manner of cordials, like strawberry, pear, and apple, dandelion fizz, cider, barley water, and even butterbeer, introduced by Hermione, and a great new sensation among all the creatures. But the single centerpiece of the meal was a huge turnip 'n tater 'n beetroot deeper 'n ever pie, a special mole delicacy. Neither Harry, Hermione, Ron, nor Draco had ever tasted such good food, or eaten as much. They all sat next to each other, with Mattimeo sitting on Hermione's left, and a pretty young squirrelmaid named Cherryblossom on Ron's right. Harry and Draco were in the middle. Ron was completely ignoring Cherryblossom, who was obviously smitten with him. She fluttered her eyelashes madly, trying to get his attention. When she finally admitted to herself that he was too immersed in his huge slice of deeper 'n ever pie to notice her, she sighed and attacked her slice. Mattimeo, Harry and Hermione were deep in conversation about Redwall history. They were so deep in conversation that they didn't notice Draco stealing their candied nuts and stuffing them into a mouth already bursting with fish and turnover. He took a long swig of October ale from his beaker, and smiled. "This is the life, eh, Ron?" Ron looked up from his pie, his face covered in gravy. "I'll say it is, bouncing ferret!" Ron narrowly dodged Draco's paw as it came swinging from the air with intention to smack him upside the head. "Bloody squirrel."  
  
*************  
  
That night was one to remember. The three friends and Draco retired to their dormitories, somewhat reluctantly. Who wouldn't want to stay in the company of friends and food? But midnight was upon them, and their eyelids were drooping uncontrollably. Ron, Harry, and Draco were all in one room together. "This is a great place." Harry said.  
  
"You know, I almost don't want to go home."  
  
"Yah, I can see what you mean." Ron agreed. "Except for that Cherryblossom. She is completely out of bounds. While I was going up the stairs to this room, she snuck up behind me and jumped me! She grabbed me by the shoulders, spun me around, and pinned me against a wall. I dodged away before she could do anything. I wish she'd just leave me alone."  
  
"Pipe down, I'm trying to sleep!" came Draco's irritated voice from his bed.  
  
*************  
  
The next morning, Harry and Draco awoke to the warm smells of hot scones and honey, buttered muffins, and pancakes. The two left the room to eat breakfast, leaving Ron on the floor where he has fallen during the night. An hour later, Ron awoke and noticed he was on the floor, but before he could get back into bed, a knock sounded at the door. He stood, grumbling, and opened the door. He was immediately bowled over by Cherryblossom, who came hurtling into the room. She pinned him against the floor, and was about to plant a large kiss on his mouth, but he wriggled away just in time. Her face ended up hitting the floor. She stood up, rubbing her nose. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"What do you think I was doing?" She said, "I was kissing you." Ron saw she was making no move to come at him again, so he calmed down a little.  
  
"Why, may I ask, would you want to kiss me?"  
  
"Because you're funny, and cute, and I like you."  
  
"Well, I don't like you, so go kiss someone else!" He turned away from her. He heard crying, then running paws and a door slamming. He turned around and she was gone. He felt a little guilty about hurting her, but he decided that it was for the best. He walked out of the open door and down to breakfast. 


	4. The Death

What's the matter, Ron? You look like a hare who's dinnertime is five hours away." Commented Harry at breakfast. Ron played with the hot buttered scone on his plate. "You know that Squirrel, Cherryblossom? Well she jumped me in our room half an hour ago. She told me she liked me and I said that I didn't like her pretty harshly. I think I really hurt her."  
  
"Hey, Ron, are you going to eat that?" Draco asked. Ron sighed and pushed his plated over to the ferret. He looked toward the stairs, and saw Cherryblossom entering the hall. He looked away quickly as she took the seat next to Draco. "Hello Harry, Draco." Harry noticed that she omitted Ron's name. "Hi, um, what's your name again?" Draco asked.  
  
"Cherryblossom." She answered, "Please pass the muffins, Harry? I'm famished."  
  
Half an hour later, Ron noticed that she was in a lively conversation with Draco about food. He couldn't help noticing that she was getting that familiar flutter in her eyelashes…  
  
*************  
  
Weeks passed. The four became accustomed to Redwall life, and each other. They all became close friends, closer then ever before. Even Draco, who was their worst enemy at school, became a best friend to them all.  
  
*************  
  
One night, after dinner, Harry was walking back to the room, when for some unknown reason he decided to take a walk around the courtyard before bed. He went out the door and walked through the new snow toward the pond. As he stood at the edge of the silvery moonlit ice, he couldn't help but feel a little homesick for Hogwarts. For a minute, he half expected a tentacle belonging to the giant squid to snake up and break the thin surfice. A movement on the opposite side of the pond caused him to look up. He saw Hermione, and she was sitting with that mouse Mattimeo! She had her head on his shoulder, and they were looking at the stars. Suddenly, she took her head off his shoulder and kissed him long and hard. They broke apart, and they kissed again. Harry's eyes grew wide. He stood up, and ran. He ran to the orchard and sat under a tree, not able to prevent tears trickling down his cheeks.  
  
*************  
  
He awoke there next morning before breakfast. He had a headache and a pain in his back from a bump in the tree that he was leaning against. Suddenly, the bells began ringing out loud and clear, calling everyone to breakfast. He stood up, shook the snow from his back, hurriedly smoothed his tousled fur, wiped his eyes, and dashed into cavern hole.  
  
*************  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" Ron asked from behind his mountain of pancakes.  
  
"I'm fine, Ron just fine." Harry replied, fiddling with the scone on his plate. He was starving, but he couldn't eat a bite.  
  
"Are you going to eat that, Harry?" Draco said. "There aren't any others left."  
  
Harry pushed his plate over to the hungry ferret.  
  
"Thanks!" He said.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Ron persisted.  
  
Harry gave in and shook his head. "I saw Hermione kissing Mattimeo last night."  
  
Ron knew about his friend's "thing" for Hermione. He nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I mean, he's a MOUSE. She's a human." On second thought he added, "Well, sort of."  
  
"I know. It is sort of strange. But if we are going to be here forever, then we might as well fall in love."  
  
"I guess. She never really liked me anyway." Harry started eating a pancake. "God, I'm hungry…"  
  
*************  
  
Draco was having the same problem as Ron. Cherryblossom wouldn't leave him alone! Sure, he liked her, but only as a friend. He looked out from under the bush that he was hiding in, and saw her coming. "Ok, stay quiet, Draco, and she won't notice you." He thought to himself. "Just keep quiet… keep quiet…"  
  
"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Cherryblossom squealed in delight, "What are you doing under a bush?"  
  
"I'm…uh…looking for snails." Draco replied. "How did she find me?" He thought.  
  
"Then why were you saying 'keep quiet' over and over again?"  
  
"To remind myself to keep quiet so the snails wouldn't get scared."  
  
"Oh. Ok, lets go fishing!"  
  
"No, I'm busy."  
  
"No you're not. Let's go!" she grabbed him by the paw and dragged him away.  
  
Ron and Harry were also fishing in the pond. They saw Draco and Cherryblossom. "I feel so sorry for him." Ron remarked under his breath.  
  
*************  
  
That night, Draco was making his way up to bed, when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see Cherryblossom hurtling toward him. "At last! We're alone!" she exclaimed as she put her arms around him. He backed up until he was against a wall. He tried to push her away, but her embrace was too tight. "Oh, Draco, I love you!"  
  
"Get away!" he cried, turning his back away from the wall. He pulled her arms off and began running. She ran to catch up, but when she tried to grab him again, he whirled around and pushed her, hard. She was thrown against the wall and the crack of head meeting stone echoed throughout the hall. She dropped lifeless to the ground. Draco stood over her body, his eyes wide in disbelief. He bent down and shook her. He stood up, his face white. She was dead. 


	5. The Decision

note: THIS IS NOT, WAS NOT INTENDED TO BE, AND NEVER WILL BE A SLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO NO ONE PESTER ME TO MAKE IT ONE!!!!!!!!!!!! Have a nice day (  
  
disclaimer: im writing this in case you forgot about the one I wrote at the begginning. I don't own any harry p charactors, blah, blah, blah… I don't even know why we have to write these things, because if the charactors and stuff were origanal and belonged to us, then these stories WOULDN'T BE FANFICS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*************  
  
He looked down at the squirrel's body. There was a trickle of blood seeping from the wound on her head, matting and darkening her already red fur. He was rooted to the spot. He tried to move, but he was paralyzed from shock. He just stood, looking at the pretty squirrel's lifeless form. He didn't hear the pawsteps of a creature coming down the stairs at the end of the hall. It was Ron. "Draco? Are you ok? I've been looking for you for ages! When you didn't come up to bed we got worr… Oh my god." Ron halted when he saw Cherryblossom's body. He stared at it speechless for a while, the he said, "Draco, I know she was a little annoying, but was that any reason to kill her?!"  
  
"It was an accident, I swear! I didn't mean to! She grabbed me and I pushed her and she hit the wall and… died!"  
  
Ron patted his worried friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, everything's going to be alright. We'll just go see the Abbot and tell him calmly what happened."  
  
"NO! If we to that then I'll be kicked out! We can't tell anyone that I did it."  
  
"We have to tell at least Harry and Hermione."  
  
"Oh, alright. Bring them here and we'll all decide what to do."  
  
Ron ran back up the stairs. Draco waited anxiously for a few minutes, until he heard the sounds of paws hitting the floor. Ron, along with Harry and Hermione, came running back down the stairs.  
  
"Well, Draco, this is a pretty pickle you've gotten yourself into now." Hermione said, "Anyone have any ideas how to take care of this?" Not a single voice was raised.  
  
"Well, I guess the only other way to handle this is go to the abbot, and hope he is understanding enough to let Draco off easy because it was an accident." Hermione said. Draco whimpered.  
  
*************  
  
Abbot Mordalfus sighed and sat back in his chair, rubbing his forehead. A poor little squirrelmaid, the victim of a deadly accident. He looked up at the four in front of him. "Were you the only one responsible for this, Draco?"  
  
Draco nodded slowly and hung his head.  
  
"I will have to call a council meeting for tomorrow to decide what to do with you."  
  
"Please, sir!" Hermione pleaded. "It was only an accident. Don't make him lea…"  
  
The abbot silenced her with a wave of his paw. "I will do what must be done, young mousemaid. Now, all four of you go get some rest. Goodnight!"  
  
The four left the room, went down the narrow hallway (now rid of Cherryblossom's body), and up the stairs to bed.  
  
*************  
  
The next morning, Harry and Draco were pacing outside cavern hole, where the Redwall council was deciding what to do about Draco. Hermione was sitting in a chair with Mattimeo holding her paw. Ron was also sitting, head in paws, trying to think up something funny to lighten the mood. Soon, Harry sat down also, because he was getting dizzy from walking around in circles for so long. But Draco kept pacing, back and forth.  
  
"Oh, do stop it, Draco, you're making me dizzy!" Hermione said.  
  
"I can't! In an hour, I might never see you all again! And just when we got to be friends, too."  
  
"Hermione's right, Draco. Calm down! If we are never going to see each other again, then we should have fun in our last few hours."  
  
"Ron's right, Draco."  
  
"Oh, alright." Draco sat down on the floor, "What do you suggest we do?"  
  
Harry smiled. "We could take turns telling each other our most embarrassing secrets!"  
  
"Ok!" Hermione said, "Matti, I think you need to leave for this one." He nodded, said good-bye to Draco, and left.  
  
"Ok, Ron, lets start with you." Draco said.  
  
"Well, I…um…I…I… still wear rocket ship underwear!" Ron said quickly, blushing like a beetroot. "Harry, your turn."  
  
"When I was little, I wanted to…to… rename myself…GERTRUDE!" when they heard the last word, they burst out in fits of laughter. Now it was Harry's turn to blush. "Ok, Hermione. It's your turn."  
  
"Well, once, I got a…a…B+!" she blurted out.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, and Harry said "Hermione, that isn't embarrassing! We need to hear some real dirt."  
  
Only Ron sat, mouth agape and eyes wide at her statement. "A B+ Hermione? I never thought it possible!"  
  
She pushed him playfully. "Ok, Draco. Have any secrets to tell us before you never see us again?"  
  
"Um…yeah… but what I'm going to say is really serious. No one laugh, because it isn't a joke. And no one get all weird on me either."  
  
"Don't worry, Draco. If it's that serious, then we'll take it seriously."  
  
"O…Ok, here goes. I…I'm…um…g…g…gay."  
  
Silence filled the room, as Draco buried his head in his hands. The other three seemed stunned for a while. Then, Harry walked over to him and put his hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Don't worry. None of us here are homophobic."  
  
Draco looked up at him and cracked a grin. One by one they started laughing. The other two walked over and hugged him.  
  
"Draco, you're our friend, no matter what!"  
  
Suddenly, something happened to stop their laughter. The cavern hole door creaked open. Abbot Mordalfus stepped out. "After much consideration, we have decided that the ferret, Draco Malfoy, must leave our abbey forever." 


	6. The Kiss

*************  
  
this chapter is named for the second half.  
  
Warning: This chapter contains very depressing material, including hinted child abuse, and Draco's REAL personality (very depressing), So if you still want this story to be all humor, then don't read the second half of this chapter! It also contains slash. I know I said I wasn't gonna make it that way *points to kit* She made me do it!  
  
Disclaimer: NO DISCLAIMER! I AM REBELLING AGAINST DISCLAIMERS!!!!!!!!  
  
JOIN ME IN THINKING THAT THEY ARE USELESS!!!!!!!!! REMEMBER: IT'S ONLY PLAGIARISM IF YOU MAKE MONEY OFF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*************  
  
Now the four were really shocked. They sat, their mouths hanging open in surprise, not able to move or say a sound.  
  
"He may stay one more day. Tomorrow morning, he must leave."  
  
Ron found his voice and exploded at the elderly mouse. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!!!!!! WHY DOES HE NEED TO BECOME AN OUTCAST LIKE THAT VEIL FERRET FROM SO LONG AGO??????" he stopped, panting.  
  
"We cannot have a creature who kills inside the abbey, even if the death was an accident."  
  
There was no changing the old mouse's mind. So, the three friends set out to make the ferrets last day with them his best day ever. Hermione cooked anything and everything he wanted for lunch. Harry agreed to play any game he wanted, ended up playing truth to dare, giving Draco a kiss for a dare, then kissing Winifred the otter and getting a slap in the face for another. Ron somehow obtained the wine cellar keys (Hermione was very suspicious when he told her that he had "borrowed them without asking with no intention to return"), and the three (disgusted with Ron's "borrowing" of the cellar keys, Hermione had left to go prepare another surprise for Draco.) got more then a little drunk from Redwall's famous nut brown October ale. A few hours later, after the effects of the drink had worn off, they went to Cavern hole for dinner. No one was surprised to see a feast laid out for them, and only them! Hermione had found some green and silver tapestries, and, knowing that they were Draco's favorite colors, hung them all over the room. She had become a phenomenal cook during their time at Redwall, and the four had her food all to themselves. Ron had organized it so that everyone else in the abbey were all having a contest at the moment, so they were left alone. They had a marvelous time, eating pie and drinking milk. They had had enough ale for one day!  
  
  
  
*************  
  
That night, Harry was awakened by the sounds of sobbing. He sat up and saw Draco sitting up, looking out the window near his bed. He was crying. Harry stood up and walked over to him. Draco didn't notice, and jumped when he felt the strong paw on his shoulder. When he saw Harry there, he relaxed. "Oh, um, hi Harry, I was just…"  
  
"Draco, I know you were crying. What's the matter?" His voice was kind and understanding.  
  
"It's just that…well…tomorrow, I'm being kicked out. So that means that I won't have the protection of the walls or you or anyone. I'll be alone. I don't know anything about this world, so I probably won't last five minutes." He sniffed and wiped away the tears that were starting up again. "I just don't want to die, you know? I don't want to die without seeing my home, or my mom one more time."  
  
"What about your dad?"  
  
Draco, who had been looking back out the window, whirled around, his almond shaped eyes slitted dangerously, his teeth bared in a vicious snarl. He grabbed Harry by the throat, and pushed him against the wall. Harry found himself looking into the same slitted gray eyes, full of pain, rage, and hate, only inches from his own. "Never mention my son-of-a-bitch father around me." Draco hissed into his ear, "Understand?" Harry struggled to nod with Draco's paw pressed against his throat, cutting off his air supply. The ferret realized what he was doing, and pulled his paw away. Harry slumped down on the bed, massaging his neck.  
  
"Sorry," Draco said quietly, "I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you. I shouldn't put you through the pain that he puts me through." He gave a little half laugh. "And all you ever tried to do was help me."  
  
"It's alright." Harry croaked. He knew that it wasn't really all right, but he took Draco's advice and left the subject of his father alone. "C'mon, let's take a walk. You look like you need some fresh air.  
  
*************  
  
Out in the cold, dark night, the two friends strolled together in the orchard. "Harry, can we sit down for a minute? I'm getting a little tired."  
  
"Ok." Harry sat down beside the ferret. He looked over at the other boy. Tears were once again beginning to trickle down his cheeks, and he was shaking.  
  
"You're really terrified, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Draco nodded. "Yes, I am."  
  
"I always thought that you, Draco Malfoy, whose name means dragon, and who has Death Eaters in his family, wouldn't be afraid of death."  
  
Again, Draco gave that little half laugh. "The image I've held over the years is one of someone who doesn't care about life, and doesn't fear death. The part I've been playing has grown on me, and it's…difficult, to say the least…to feel this way right now. I'm actually terrified beyond all belief of death, but the image that I've kept has become part of me, so it's like having two different people inside me. One says 'Oh god, oh god. I'm gonna die. I'm so scared.' And the other part says 'Hah! I welcome death.'" He turned his tearstained face to Harry. Harry looked into his eyes and saw the real, true Draco Malfoy, who was curled in a little ball, trying to hide from a grim figure in long black robes, carrying a wicked looking scythe.  
  
"Harry, will you do me one last favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Kiss me. I mean, really kiss me. I need to feel something other then what I'm feeling right now. It you refuse, then I'll go start beating my head against that wall until morning. The choice is in your hands. It's either pleasure or pain. Right now I don't really care."  
  
Harry looked down at the ground, then back at Draco, who was waiting for an answer. Harry didn't need to talk. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him close, their fur mixing together in a contrast of black against white. He took a sharp, deep breath, like a swimmer getting ready to dive. He pulled Draco even closer, and kissed him, long and hard. Draco felt all feelings inside him wash away and the two sides of him agreeing for once, that only Harry and him existed. Nothing else mattered, and for that moment, all pain and fear and hate were forgotten. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity, never moving, their whole beings focused on the kiss. The only thing that kept them from continuing until daybreak, was the need for air. They broke apart, each panting heavily.  
  
"Thank you." Draco whispered, then he slumped down, head in Harry's lap, exhausted, and finally able to sleep. Harry sat for a while, stroking the sleeping ferret's tousled fur.  
  
"You're welcome." He whispered back, before slipping off to sleep himself.  
  
*************  
  
*points to kit again* meet the figure with the scythe and the long black cloak! 


	7. The Dagger and The Fox

*************  
  
Warning: Ok, just to tell you, the story gets a little more serious from this chapter. Lots of blood and gore and swearing, and if you think you can't handle it, then stop reading. Oh, and a little more slash in this chapter, but that's all the slash for now, until like chapter 10 or 11.  
  
Note: also, for all you people who want to know, this takes place after the book Mattimeo, but before Pearls of Lutra. Yes, Grath Longflech is around, but much younger and not so hell-bent on revenge. Don't worry fellow Grath lovers. I will incorporate her into the story. And when I do, there's gonna be a little more romance in the air…  
  
*************  
  
The next morning was as gloomy as Ron's mood. Rain splashed down in droves over the courtyard, running down the windows like tears. 'Why does he have to leave now', Ron thought, 'And just when we got to be friends too.' He stood up from the chair he was sitting on, and began pacing the room. It was in the early hours of the morning, and the other two were still asleep. He went back to the window, and looked down on the pond. 'God I'll miss Draco. So will Hermione. But I guess Harry will be really crushed. He and Draco got really close.' Dong! Dong! The bells rang out through the downpour. Ron, relieved that he didn't have to be alone with his thoughts anymore, began shaking Harry and Draco vigorously, yelling "Wakey wakey, eggs 'n bakey!"  
  
*************  
  
After breakfast, all the creatures in the abbey (except for the little ones who were inside playing castle with no idea of what was going on outside) assembled in the pouring rain near the main gate. Draco, armed with a dagger and carrying a pack filled with five day's rations, strode past them, trying to look brave, but not doing a very good job of it. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were standing at the end of the line, and he stopped to say goodbye to them. Hermione was sobbing openly as she hugged him, and Ron patted his back, said "Don't spike yourself with that knife, ok?" and tried to laugh, but all he managed was a little half chuckle, half sob. Harry was the last one to say goodbye. He hugged Draco tightly, trying hard to keep the tears back. "You take care of yourself, ok?" he said, in a choked voice. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll be back." Draco said, in a scared little voice barely above a whisper. He gave his trademark half laugh, and hugged Harry again. "Goodbye" he said. He turned to the open main gate, and took a deep breath as he surveyed his future life. Then he drew himself up to his full height (he was very tall as a ferret), wiped the rain and tears from his eyes, and stepped out of the abbey. He turned around just in time to see the gates slam shut behind him, shutting him out from the only real friends he had ever known.  
  
*************  
  
Back in the abbey, the group started to break up. Creatures began to go back to their regular tasks, leaving only three in front of the gates. Ron looked over to Harry. Was it tears were pouring down his friend's face, like the rain down so many windows. He walked over to his friend, and put an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry Harry. I know how close you two got."  
  
'Closer then you think, Ron,' Harry thought, 'closer then you think…'  
  
*************  
  
Draco stared in disbelief at the closed doors, half expecting them to open again, inviting him back in. he could almost hear the creaking of the doors as they opened, and see the faced of his friends… "Snap out of it, Draco." He told himself. "You've been declared an outcast, remember?" He slapped himself across the face. "Those bloody doors aren't opening again. This is your new damn life now. SO GET USED TO IT, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. He tilted his face up to the sky, closing his eyes against the downpour, letting the rain wash away his tears. "Dear God, I'm so scared…"  
  
*************  
  
The rain continued for the rest of the day, and into the night. The next morning came clear and sunny. Draco awoke covered in mud from the roadside ditch he slept in that night. He tried to wipe some of it off his green tunic, but his paws were just ass muddy, so they just made it worse. He ate a small breakfast of oatcakes and mint tea ('This is the same food we had for lunch out first day here,' he thought to himself.), and set about learning how to make a fire. A piece of flint had been included in his supplies, and he had the steel of his dagger blade. Before long, he had learned what to use and what not to use as tinder (he had made the unfortunate mistake of using wet twigs at first), how to aim the sparks the right way (he had made a mistake here too, by assuming that the sparks would go the opposite way that they were aimed in. He had set his fur alight as a result of this, adding another thing to the list of what not to use as tinder.), and how to add larger pieces of wood just the right way. After he had breakfast, he looked to see if there was anything else he had missed in the pack. To his disappointment, there was only food and the dagger. He began studying the dagger. It was a beautiful thing, with a silver handle and emeralds set into the crosspiece, and an emerald pommel- stone. He looked closer at the wickedly sharp blade, and saw a beautiful dragon carved down its length, and DM engraved just above its head, below the crosspiece. He turned it over, and saw some words engraved on the other side. They said "For DM alone this knife was made, and for DM this blade shall fly. DM, kill the one you love, or your one fate is to die." 'I wonder what it means.' Draco thought to himself. 'And I wonder who made it. It's a beautiful thing.' He held it out in front of him, looking at how the many faceted emeralds caught the sunlight in a cascade of rainbow. 'Funny' he thought, 'the handle seems to fit my paw exactly.' It struck him like a thunderbolt. He dropped the dagger, and stepped back, as if afraid of it. 'This dagger was made for ME. I am DM. Long ago, someone knew I would come here, and made this dagger for me.' He thought. He walked back over to the dagger, picking it up. He tested the blade on his paw, and gasped as the razor sharp blade slit his palm. As the blood dripped down over his fingers, he turned pale, remembering something. He quickly looked at the rhyme…prophecy, riddle, whatever…again, and his eyes grew wide as he read the last line again… "Dm, kill the one you love, or your one fate is to die."… He clenched his paw into a fist, wincing in pain as his fingers pressed the cut. "Harry…" he whispered…  
  
*************  
  
Midday found the outcast trekking down the seemingly endless road, toward who knows where. The sun had become brutally hot, drying the mud that caked Draco's body. To the casual observer, he didn't look like a silver-blonde ferret. He looked like a brown, tall, lump of a toad. He stopped and shook himself vigorously. The dust flew from his fun in a huge brown cloud, causing Draco to cough. "Well, *cough* at least *cough* I *cough* look like a ferret again *cough*."  
  
"That yeh do, matey, that yeh do."  
  
Draco spun around, looking for the source of the voice. Standing behind him, he saw a black weasel, with a red sash and headband, and a gold earring in one ear. Tucked in his sash was a long, curved sword. Draco looked at it nervously, pawing his dagger which was tucked in his belt. The weasel grinned, and spoke again.  
  
"Aye, we couldn't tell if'n you were fish nor fowl, so the cap'n, e says "Frogbottom, you go see what that great lump o summat is," so goes down to check. Wot's yer name, matey? I'm Frogbottom."  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. I come from the abbey just up the road."  
  
Frogbottom burst into fits of laughter. "Draco Malfoy? Wot kinda name is that, matey? Har har har har!"  
  
Draco smiled, and chuckled. "Look at the pot calling the kettle black. My name's no stranger then your own!"  
  
Frogbottom clapped a paw heartily on Draco's back. "I likes you, matey! I'll take ye back to the camp, and hand ye over to the cap'n! He'll like ye to!"  
  
*************  
  
Frogbottom, followed by Draco, strode into camp. There were all manner of vermin there, foxes included. There was even the odd toad stalking among the ranks. Villainous eyes and weapons glittered at him as he followed Frogbottom. Ever once and a while, someone would advance on him, and Frogbottom had to step in. Finally, they arrived at a large canvas tent. Frogbottom knocked on one of the posts holding it up, and someone called "Enter."  
  
They pushed through the tent flap. Draco looked around, perplexed by the décor of the inside. It was hung with skulls, bones, and fur of all kinds. A small fire crackled in the center, held in a large bowl. The bowl sat on a fur rug, seemingly wolf fur. Behind it, on a pile of furs, sat a large, black, fox. He had a white stripe the side of his face, and a jagged, pink scar on his left eye. There was no hint of another color in his coat. The bushy tail was curled around the footpaws, which rested on the wolf-skin rug. Frogbottom saluted. "Cap'n, I went down to the road ta see what that blob o mud was, and blow me if I didn't find this great lump o a ferret neath all that muck!" he pointed to Draco. "Ah was thinkin, Cap'n, if'n ye couldn't add this ferret to the horde!"  
  
The fox sat silent for a minute, surveying Draco. "Come here, ferret." He commanded. Draco did as he was bidden.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, sir."  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"The great stone abbey, sir."  
  
"Redwall?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Why aren't you there now?"  
  
"I killed a young squirrelmaid, sir."  
  
"Would you like to join my horde, Draco?" From behind his back, the fox drew a long skinning knife, and tested the blade on his paw.  
  
Draco gulped. "Yes sir."  
  
"Good. That's just the answer I wanted." He put the knife back behind his back. Draco relaxed visibly. The fox stood, and walked to stand in front of the ferret. Even for his impressive height, Draco stood an inch shorter then the fox. After taking in the Foxes height, he turned his attention back to his face. He found himself looking into eyes like fire. They were amber, flecked with gold and red. Looking into those eyes, Draco felt more fear then he had ever felt in his life. What made them even more terrifying, was that they were only inched from his own, and they were accompanied by a snarling mouth full of milky-white, razor-sharp teeth. When he spoke, his voice was a whisper in Draco's ear. "If you're going to join my horde, boy, then three things you have to learn are respect, obedience, and to fight like a madbeast. Can you learn these things?"  
  
Draco nodded vigorously.  
  
"Good. As your new commander, you will call me Captain, sir, or by my name."  
  
"I beg your pardon, sir," Draco said nervously, "But I don't really know your name."  
  
The fox laughed. "Ha ha ha ha! Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Kelantor, the Scarred One!"  
  
*************  
  
Ok, I went a little overboard with the rain-like-tears comparison, but I JUST LOVE USING IT!!!!! And the wakey wakey eggs and bakey is all mine ^_^ I use it on my sister every morning…*Hehehe* 


End file.
